


0204

by Exekias



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, sladick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exekias/pseuds/Exekias
Summary: “——这没什么难的。”他忍不住轻声笑了，另一只手也缓缓地攀上了方向盘，“我来教你怎么做。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	0204

**Author's Note:**

> * 关键词是炎热的夏夜，长途卡车，情色热线和小男孩。  
> * 预警在tag里，请确认可以接受后再点进来XD  
> * ooc爽文，很俗，并且语无伦次。大家看个乐呵就好了。

高速公路上的夜晚炎热不堪，连夏虫的翅膀摩擦的声音听起来都因此现得倦怠。吹进窗户的风夹杂着干燥的热气，只能将粘腻的衬衫吹得更加紧贴着皮肤。Slade Wilson干脆把衣服脱掉，团成湿哒哒的一团丢到了后座上，但这并不能使得身上的汗水蒸发得更快一些。在这样的天气里开长途卡车着实让人昏昏欲睡，过度的使用尼古丁和能量饮料让他的神经像是一根被频繁拉过极限的皮筋，松松垮垮，再难以再次回到原本的形状。  
好在他并非没有任何其他消遣的办法。  
他的手机插着充电宝架在方向盘傍边，开着电话免提。男人一直不怎么依赖现代科技，不过这时候也不得不感谢智能手机的出现让无尽的漫长旅程有了一些陪伴——情色热线，他每天在同样的公路上来回之间唯一的娱乐。当然，打来电话的基本上都是男人，有时候是一些过分精力旺盛的青少年，Slade对此倒是不怎么介意。他乐得在保持大脑清醒的同时挣些外快，偶尔聊到过激的内容时甚至也会起反应。再次多亏了现代科技，他只需要运行一个简单的软件就能听上去与女人无异，就算声音略显低沉也从没被人质疑，反正大部分打来这个热线的人都不过是想随便找个异性在自己深夜独自手淫的时候说些“你的几把真大”这种乱七八糟的下流话寻求刺激罢了。  
不过今天似乎是个例外。  
他大敞着车窗，单手握着方向盘抽完了一支烟，一个新的电话刚好打了进来。男人把烟屁股弹出窗外，捋了一把额前银色的碎发接通了电话。  
“嘿，亲爱的。”他慵懒地开口，嗓音之间仍旧夹杂着香烟的味道。  
“……嘿。”一小阵杂音之后传来了回应。电话那头的人之后没再说什么，车内一时间陷入了短暂的尴尬沉默。斯莱德很快便心中了然，大概又是个头一次打这种电话的羞涩年轻人。这些孩子往往开不得过分的黄腔，那家伙事儿也支撑不了多久，聊起来实在是有些无趣。他含着最后一口烟雾，想着随便应付两句就把对方挂掉。  
“放轻松，宝贝儿。你叫什么？”  
“Richard。”那头犹豫了一下回答。Slade愣了一下，扬起了一边的眉毛，烟草气息随着他微张的嘴唇终于逃出了口腔。那确实是个很年轻的声音，带着青春期男孩特有的沙哑——出乎意料的是，他竟然记得这个声音。Richard……是叫Richard Grayson来着？他记得那是自己某位长期客户家里让人印象深刻的蓝眼睛孩子，聪明早熟，但掩藏不住身上未经世事的天真，每次都要抢在父亲之前为自己开门，像一只经历过分充沛的小狗。他很喜欢Slade老旧的、遍布伤疤的卡车，会灵巧地攀上巨大的轮胎抚摸后视镜旁边脱落的车漆，或者只是爬向车顶好眺望远方的公路。男人卸货的角度刚好总能看到男孩匀称的双腿在短裤下面绷紧，像一双张开的弓弦。  
那孩子多大来着？他在暗自里寻摸着，应该还远非可以合法打进这条热线的年纪。  
“嘿，Richard......我可以叫你Rick？”他明知顾问。  
“Dick。Dick就好。”男孩儿显然为在这种场合下提出自己的名字而感到羞耻，他努力地装作自在，但却被Slade一眼看了个透彻。这孩子总是喜欢扮成与自己不符合的样子——青涩却装作游刃有余；明明在外人眼中乖巧听话，背地里却会偷偷拨通情色热线。难道那个黄金男孩儿也会一个人躲在厕所里对着镜子自慰不成？还是说他正在自己的床上，而他那个装模做样的体面父亲就在隔壁，全然不知道自己孩子现在的样子？Slade就是被这样的想法无可避免的点燃了，以至于每次去到Dick的家里都忍不住暗自从后视镜的反射中试着用眼神将男孩儿那层虚假的漂亮伪装狠狠扒开，好欣赏那身子里面那未曾发芽但生来便已经扎根的背德的种子。  
现在对方竟然主动地褪下了那层伪装，浑身赤裸地来到了他的眼前。  
“Dick。”他恶毒地将那个昵称拖得很长，“你的声音很好听。”  
“谢谢。”对方轻声回答。  
“不过你应该不是来听我说这个的，Dickie?”Slade斜眼瞥了一眼手机屏幕，很快就盘算出了另一种可能性，鼻子里发出一声没什么恶意的嗤笑，“知道要怎么做吗？”  
“什么......？”  
“打手枪。”男人低声说出性暗示的秽语，不出所料地听到对面尴尬的咳嗽声。Slade对此感到了一次莫名的欣喜。这竟然是男孩儿第一次离经叛道的体验，也就意味着他是对方第一个导师。他可以在雪白的床单上留下第一个污点。  
“Sweetie boy，这没什么难的。“他忍不住轻声笑了，另一只手也缓缓地攀上了方向盘，“我来教你怎么做……你只需要要求我。”  
“告诉我。”男孩带着一丝矫揉造作的急切提出了要求，故作成熟的果断让Slade再次感到身体里狩猎和征服猎物的本能逐渐苏醒了起来。Dick的父亲或许能教他许多事情，但都不及Slade能给他的。只有他能让男孩学会如何吞下名为欲望的禁果，背叛道德。他会让Dick成为属于自己的虔诚的学徒。  
“你已经把裤子褪下去了吗？”  
“是的。”  
现在他能在脑海中看见男孩儿的身体了。或许他仍旧穿着白天穿出了门的衬衫，但下半身却褪去了一切遮挡赤裸在男人的视线之下。Dick正在飞速发育着的双腿结实修长，放松下来的时候应该像是贝尼尼打磨光滑的大理石石雕，线条流畅又不失力量，伸手按住那肌肉便会浅浅地凹陷下去，留下一个泛白的清晰指印。  
“分开你的双腿，亲爱的。”他伸出手，精巧的膝盖骨就在他的炽热的手掌之下顺从地打开，年轻人还未充血的性器暴露在他的视线之下，柔软，脆弱，待人采撷，“你的阴茎真漂亮。”  
对方应该从未听过这样露骨的话，或许他的脸颊上会染上一层桃色的红晕，玻璃似的蓝眼睛也会瞪大，像一只受惊的动物，Slade想。但是片刻之后男孩直白到近乎单纯地开口道：“你想亲吻它吗？”  
哈！男人在心中想到。让人惊喜。  
“我会亲吻它。但是我会先亲吻你，从你的嘴唇开始……你可以抚摸自己了，慢慢来，从顶端开始。”  
男孩儿发出一声短暂的喘息。他踏出了走出伊甸的第一步。Slade知道自己不需要过多的指挥，本能会指引Dick。不过他需要一些刺激让他前进。  
“我会亲吻你的下巴，你的脖颈，然后帮你脱掉你的上衣。”Dick的上身应该也像他的腿一样紧实，年轻的肌肉包裹在完美光洁的皮肤下面，生机勃勃地运动着。他的皮肤是小麦色，但是乳头的颜色却很淡……Slade的声音变成了耳语，每一个字都像是一个充满了暗示的亲吻，“你的身子也很漂亮……我真想立刻拥有你。我的男孩儿，你硬了吗？”  
对方的声音给出了肯定的答案。  
“很好。我会接着亲吻你的身体……然后把你的那根阴茎含进我嘴里。你的身子好烫。”他的身子的却很烫，是年轻人特有的奔涌着的血液的温度。他充血的性器也跟着他的身子滚烫发热。Slade的手平稳地握在方向盘上，粗糙的防滑皮革触摸起来却像是光滑紧实的腰肢，在他的手里显得那么纤细，几乎可以轻易的折断。男人扶着Dick的腰，只要低下头，猫一样的舌头就能舔过已经湿润起来的顶端。  
“哈啊！”电话那头传来一声惊呼，男孩回答他的声音开始夹杂着小声的呻吟，似乎只是说出几个顺畅的词句也越发艰难了，“帮帮我……求你。”  
“怎么了，甜心？”Slade眯起眼睛，朝着听筒吹了一口气。人类耳朵总是很敏感，稍受刺激就能引起一阵阵战栗。或许男孩柔软的脖颈会随着这阵颤抖向后仰去，好让他品尝到那颗在近乎透明的皮肤下滚动着的，亚当的果实*。如果咬一口，对方的喉咙里兴许还会发出小动物般的呼噜声。  
“好热……”他说，“含得再深一些。”  
上帝保佑，他的父亲知到自己的宝贝男孩儿正在说着怎样下流的台词吗。  
“嘘，我的男子汉，别让你家人听到了。”  
“他出门了……家里只有我一个人。”男孩的声音低低地传过来，Slade想象着对方正怎样撸动着自己的下体，透明的液体缓缓地浸透粉红色的顶端，男孩儿在微痛的快感之中蹙着眉与他交谈，双眼微微阖着，浓密的睫毛随着那双手带来的情潮颤动着。  
Slade更希望他的父亲在家。他喜欢在饲主的眼皮底下夺走自己的猎物。不过空荡的房屋正合适他们的第一节课，这里将会是没有人打扰的私密禁地，他可以让男孩儿更加越界一些。  
“你的味道好甜……”他吸了口气，再次朝着Dick的耳后吹了过去，“干到我的喉咙里来。”  
“哈啊……什么！”电话那头小小地吸了口气，对方显然没有想过光是口交就还能更加出格。  
“把你的腰抬起来，再靠近我一些……离我再近些，我想要你。”  
男孩儿的喘息变得粗重了许多，隐隐有床单摩擦的声音交杂着清亮的水声传了过来。微小的声音很快就在Slade的脑海中编织出了一副颇为生动的画面。Dick应该正努力地抬起腰肢配合手上的动作，他的双腿必须努力地绷紧才能将后腰抬到空中。他的上半身仰倒在床上，黑色的头顶埋在枕头里，弄湿了枕单。  
“好舒服……”他断断续续地呻吟着，开始说些没有条理的撒娇似的话，“再多触碰我一些……”  
“当然……我想和你接吻。”Slade的确很想和男孩儿接吻。他会粗鲁霸道地侵占对方的口腔，把自己口中烟草的气味留在那整齐干净的唇齿之间。他想把Dick吻到缺氧，看他的脸颊是怎么变得愈发绯红，他们的唾液会弄得男孩儿的下巴和颈窝全是一片色情的水光。Slade想到这儿舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“把你的手指伸进嘴里，好好吮吸它。”  
Dick肯定是这么做了，听筒的那边清晰地传来啧啧的水声。男孩儿的手指修长有力，能够很轻易地帮他攀上高处。现在它们是怎样在那对湿漉漉的嘴唇之间抽插的？Slade想象Dick含着自己手指亲吻的样子，就像含着自己肿胀的阴茎。  
他一边想着，一边开始在男孩儿耳边说些愈发下流的话。  
“我要到了……”电话那端的水声逐渐加快，男孩儿沉浸在快感之中几乎连话都说不出来，“我要……”  
“射在我嘴里，Dick。让我尝尝你。”  
混乱的声音在Dick的一声用尽全力的呻吟之后陷入了寂静。他第一次体验到了性高潮，白色的精液颤抖地喷洒出来，溅在小腹上和床单上。那身子重重落回床单上，泛着潮红和水汽。  
“告诉我，sweet boy，”他并没有给对方很多喘息的时间，继续诱导下去。男孩儿此时应该还脱力的躺在床上，双眼因为从未体验过的刺激而失神。他的胸口那么努力地起伏着，简直让人想要看看他彻底窒息的样子。此时就是Slade趁虚而入的好时机。他现在可以扯过Dick的手腕扣在对方的头顶，将那具年轻漂亮的身体全然地征服在身下了，“你有没有试过自己的后面？”  
“什么？”对面再次小声的惊叫起来，他看到那双单纯的眼瞳在黑暗中睁大，恐惧中带着让男孩儿致命的好奇。  
“顺着你的阴茎再往下摸……”男人在脑海中抓住他的手指，引导着Dick缓缓地抚摸过连他自己兴许都还没刻意触碰过的敏感皮肤，抵达了那处紧闭的、 禁忌的穴口，“没错，就是这儿。”  
“我不……啊！”电话的那边沉默了片刻，Dick轻声倒抽了口气。他应该红透了，羞涩的浑身颤抖。这太越界了。不过Slade等待着。他刚刚赐予了男孩儿他的礼物，好奇的年轻人不会拒接这件新的。  
“告诉我要怎么做。”  
男人对着后视镜勾起嘴角。他已经驯服他的猎物了。

“这里不是用来性交的。你需要一点润滑。”他等Dick的呼吸终于平缓了一些后再次耐心地开口，“用你射出来的东西试试。”  
“嗯。”对方很快就轻声答应下来，他敏锐的耳朵听到手指沾上体液的声音。他想着男孩儿有时候也许也会这样蘸取涂抹面包的蜜糖。  
“先放一根进去，宝贝儿。”  
第一次扩张无疑是有些疼痛的。Dick的声音并不怎么愉悦，甚至有些退缩。但是Slade不允许这样的事情发生。他温柔地哄骗着男孩儿将三根手指插了进去，又耐着性子哄骗着对方在自己的身体里抽插起来。  
“这太……这太不对劲了。”Dick的脸在燃烧，他的身子也在随着这一切疯狂地燃烧着。他或许意识到从刚刚开始这一切就已经逐渐错的离谱，但是又贪恋着方才已经品尝过的、罂粟般香甜的快感，渴望着更多。他知道自己在犯着大错，但是已经停不下来了。  
“再快点，我的男孩儿。”  
“嘶……哈啊……”异样的快感应该已经从那紧致的后穴传来，甚至比触碰自己阴茎的快感还要强烈。粉红色的花蕊在男孩的扩张之下缓慢地绽放开来，发出了男女行房时才有的肉体交合的声音，“……我好热。”  
“想想我，亲爱的……你真是太色情了。我真想亲眼看看你是怎么用手指操着自己的。”  
Slade的呼吸也逐渐急促起来。他原本很少有波澜的心里莫名地冒出了一丝烦躁。如果他在Dick的身边，就可以真的操进去了。那里是没有人开发过的领域，是本不该有 人侵占的圣地。那双腿此时也不会只是慌乱地纠缠在被子里，而是勾在自己结实的腰间，随着每一次顶撞像乘着海浪的帆船上的桅杆那样上下晃动。  
“Dickie，帮帮我。”他放软了声音，轻轻地贴近了些手机听筒，让自己的低语在对方耳旁放大，“我想看到你。”  
男孩不断地呻吟着，过了半天才回答，久到让人有些难忍。  
“我可以……再给你打电话。”  
“我想触碰你。”  
“那下面……哈啊……湿透了，”他艰难地说着，“里面……很紧……我想我又硬了。”  
“别碰前面……乖孩子。”男人润了润干涩起来的喉咙，转回正题，“继续向里面摸摸，你能找到它的。”男人在脑海中加快了动作，Dick整个人被他顶得脱力地向后仰倒，上半身瘫软着完全失去了支点，像是一个濒临散架的玩偶，只能全然随着Slade的动作一边呻吟着一边颤抖地被向前推去。Slade甚至必须抓着那双腿，不然男孩会因为过度的快感而连夹紧它们都做不到。电话里的Dick也确实在呻吟着，手指摩擦在穴口的水声越发的清晰和急促。他无师自通地加快了用手指操弄自己的速度，就好像天生地适应了男人在心中干他的节奏似的，“你好紧。”  
“再……啊！”他突然小小地尖叫了一声，Slade听到床单猛然摩擦在一起的声音，心中了然，“那，那是什么？”  
“继续，Dickie boy。”他很快地下达了命令，而已经彻底被他驯服的男孩这次没有起疑，不需要多加思索便遵从了Slade的指令，那具身体已经完全向他打开，只要是男人提供给他的愉悦，他都能毫无阻碍地接受。Dick随着手指的节奏很快便再次发出带着愉悦的哼声，不过前列腺带来的刺激远非男孩第一次性体验所能承受，那声音也逐渐失去了力气，染上了一丝哭腔。  
“太多了……”他已经不再收敛自己的声音，乞求的声音不断地涌出已经无法闭合的双唇，“再深一点......再用......力些......啊！”  
男孩的乞求断断续续，Slade只是在对方的耳边继续说些鼓励的话语，电话的那端最后只剩下不成语句的呜咽声，随着一波接着一波的情潮逐渐拔高。  
“快点......呜，求你.......我就快到了....... ”  
“真动听。”Slade计算着时机，然后拿起手机利落地关掉了变声软件的后台运行，“以后只为了我歌唱吧，我的罗宾鸟。”  
他满足地听到Dick原本还在努力寻找着节奏的呼吸声骤然溃散，彻底地陷入了极端的混乱之中，那双漂亮且几乎无所畏惧的蓝眼睛此时应该终于露出了属于被狩猎者的惊恐。但是他已经被捕获了。如果他此刻试着逃走，Slade会抓住他的脚腕，把那条自己觊觎已久的长腿高高地抬起来亲吻舔弄一番，然后折到男孩儿的胸前，以便自己能径直地操进他柔软穴室的最深处，毫无阻拦地直抵那颗最敏感的内核，残暴地碾压它，蹂躏它，让男孩儿的身体里、头脑里、甚至灵魂里只剩下自己给他带来的无尽的快感……直到对方终于在混乱和惊慌夹杂的高潮中失神地尽数射出来。电话那头的男孩儿确实呜咽着射精了，以至于短暂地失去了发出声音的能力。他会不会在高潮中抓住自己的手臂，任由唾液从那被干到无法闭合的嘴唇之间滑落？他会不会在过度的快意之中叫喊出男人的名字？那柔韧的身子会向后方痉挛着弓去吗？   
如果自己在那孩子的身边。Slade再次难以遏制地想道。他此时便可以安慰地亲吻男孩儿仍旧挺立的乳头，在激起又一阵颤抖之后舔舐掉从那嘴角滑下的唾液，和他接吻。他还可以将男孩抱进浴室清理干净，低声告诉他这一切都在正常不过了，然后搂着对方一起入睡。  
“你......”Dick含混地骂了一句粗话，还未从情欲中挣脱的声音听起来并无丝毫的威慑力，只是疲惫又可怜兮兮的，“你认识我......对吧？”  
“晚安，我的男孩儿。”他听着电话那头颤抖着的呼吸声，在听筒上轻轻地落下一个吻，“别担心，我们很快就会见面的。”  
他无法避免地想象着那副惊慌失措的脸庞之下，仍旧因为高潮的余韵抽搐着的双腿连合都无法合上，精液和唾液洒满了床单，屋子里充斥着不应该属于Dick房间里的情色的味道。不过Slade丝毫没有感到担心，因为这通电话注定只会成为只属于他们两人的秘密，那张床上不管因为男人留下了怎样的痕迹，向来完美的男孩儿也一定不会让他的父亲发现任何蛛丝马迹。  
或许下一次，这个吻会落在那个男孩儿的嘴唇上。他暗自想着挂断了电话，不远处传来了休息站的亮光。Slade朝那边开了过去。他的烟刚好抽完，并且还有些生理问题需要解决一下。

-Fin-

*亚当的苹果在英文里就是喉结x


End file.
